


In Your Dreams

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: Tumblr SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge [9]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia finally finds out why Lucifer is looking for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Sam Winchester, Lucifer, Ophelia (OFC)
> 
> Relationship: Charlie x OFC
> 
> A/N: This is my Week 11 entry for @one-shots-supernatural‘s SPN Hiatus Challenge. I hope you guys like it!!

Ophelia had been helping Sam research the Cage for about a week now with no results. She knew it was difficult for him, but he seemed to have this uncanny ability to see the bigger picture. She thought that must be part of why he and Dean worked so well as a team. Sam was the bigger picture guy and Dean could always see the immediate picture, and somehow they meshed them together to get the best possible results. Admittedly, the results still weren’t always great, but they did the best they could.

When she looked up from the lore book she was studying, Ophelia saw that Sam was no longer in the library. He had probably gone to bed, but she couldn’t sleep. Not until she found a way to get her father out of the cage and stop Lucifer. They still hadn’t been able to figure out what Lucifer wanted with her. She sighed, leaning back in her chair. Her body was stiff from sitting in one position for so long, poring over countless lore books. It was probably time for a coffee break. She made her way into the kitchen and refilled her coffee cup. She turned and almost dropped her cup when she saw a man leaning against the counter across the kitchen. She didn’t recognize him, but one look into his icy blue eyes and she instinctively knew who he was.

“Hello, Ophelia,” he said, smiling softly at her. This wasn’t possible. They would know if he had somehow gotten into the bunker. Unless…

“I’m dreaming,” she concluded. The blond man in front of her nodded. “I fell asleep while I was researching. Why are you here, Lucifer?”

“It was the easiest way to talk to you,” he shrugged, “and we do need to talk, my dear.”

“I have nothing to say to you.” Ophelia turned away and walked back into the library. She was definitely not interested in having any conversations with Satan. She jolted with surprise when Lucifer appeared in front of her.

“Come on, child, don’t you want to know why I’m looking for you?”

“It doesn’t matter why you’re looking for me.” Ophelia sat down in a comfortable arm chair and stared pointedly at Lucifer. “You will not find me. And whatever your plan is? Not gonna happen.”

Lucifer laughed, and Ophelia was suddenly struck with the urge to slap the smirk right off of his face. “What exactly is it that you think I’m going to do? You just assume I have some evil plot here. What if I don’t?”

“You did try to end the world. Kind of hard to believe you’ve had a sudden change of heart.”

“Oh, **shut up, that was one time** ,” he said, dismissing the statement with a wave of his hands and a roll of his eyes.

“Yeah, one time is one time too many. Not to mention torturing Sam in the Cage.” Ophelia shook her head, but found she was becoming curious. Could she find out what he wanted with her? Or maybe what he planning to do?

“Well, I was angry. I lashed out at Sam.” Lucifer sat in another arm chair and leaned forward resting his chin on his clasped hands and his elbows on his knees. He was silent for a moment, just staring at Ophelia thoughtfully. “You know, I wasn’t the only one that tortured Sam.”

“What?” Ophelia asked, startled.

“Oh, I mean that your dear old dad tortured him just as much as I did. What, you thought he was a nice guy? Sweet and tender?”

“I’m not an idiot, Lucifer,” Ophelia spat, “I know what Michael is. Look, what exactly do you want from me?”

Lucifer sat back in the chair with a smile. He seemed to think he was getting somewhere with her, but she was just trying to get any information she could from him.

“I want you to be my vessel,” he said. Ophelia stared at him for a long moment before bursting into laughter. She almost stopped when she saw the dark look that crossed his face. “I’m not joking. Nephilim make the perfect vessels. All the strength of angels, but still human enough to blend into the world around them.”

“There is no way in hell I will ever agree to that!” she shouted, laughter coming to a sudden stop. “I happen to enjoy being me. I don’t want to ride bitch in my own body.”

“You are thinking like a human. Its different when a Nephil hosts an angel. Its less like I would be taking complete control of your body, and more like we would share the same body.”

“Well, you have obviously lost your shit, Lucifer. Was that supposed to be better? I definitely don’t want to share a body with you. In fact, I don’t want to share anything with you. Not a room, not a planet, hell not even a universe!”

Lucifer smiled a soft, disarming smile that probably would have had someone who didn’t know any better acting like putty in his hands. He reached over and cupped Ophelia’s face with one hand. “Come on, Ophelia. I’m inside your head. You think I don’t know how trapped you feel in your own life?”

“You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,” she snapped, pulling away from his touch.

“Don’t I, though? Let’s be honest with each other here. You’ve never been given any choices as to what you wanted. You were raised into the Men of Letters, but you know as well as I do it was never what you really wanted. Then, you find out that you are this supernatural being with all these powers that you don’t really even know how to use. You weren’t even given the choice about forgetting what you were in the first place!”

“You’re right, I wasn’t given any choice. But that sure as hell doesn’t mean that I am just going to roll over and side with the devil!”

“Oh, I think you’ll change your mind, Ophelia,” Lucifer said. He stood and turned to walk away from her.

“I might change my mind about a lot of things, Lucifer,” Ophelia said, standing up and pointing a finger at him as she spoke, “but I will _never_ be your vessel. Now, get the hell out of my head!”

Ophelia gasped as she sat straight up in the chair. Sam was sitting across from her with a concerned look on his face. She was pretty sure she was awake now and the sweat was pouring from her skin as she stared at Sam.

“Hey, are you okay, O?” he asked. Ophelia shook her head.

“I know what he wants.”


End file.
